Ojala
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Sorato? Es mi primer song fic, espero que les guste


Ojala 

Ella me rechazó, me dijo que no, solo eso me dijo no, yo que le pregunte, con todas las esperanzas de mundo a que me digiera que sí, pero me dijo que no, solo eso me dijo, yo el chico más apuesto de la escuela, él mas popular entre las chicas, el mas famoso, el que tiene una banda excepcional, me rechazo

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Ojala que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan **

**Para que no las puedas convertir en cristal**

**Ojala que la lluvia deje de ser el milagro que baja por tu cuerpo**

**Ojala que la luna pueda salir sin ti**

**Ojala que la tierra no te bese los pasos**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ella es una mujer preciosa, una gran amiga, la portadora del amor, ella fue mi todo, pensé que yo le gustaba, por eso me le declare, por eso le dije, pero cual fue mi sorpresa, ella esta enamorada de mi mejor amigo, eso si que no lo podía creer

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Ojala se te acabe la mirada constante **

**La palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta**

**Ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto **

**Una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve**

**Ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte **

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Yo no me la creía y te dije si era una broma, tú lo negaste rotundamente, ni me dejaste continuar, cuando me explicaste que yo te gustaba que me amabas, mas que a otra cosa, pero yo te ignoraba, siempre, y él, Tai siempre te consolaba, te decía que era por miedo, vergüenza, puso un millón de excusas por que sabía lo que sentía por Sora, el intento ayudarme..........

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Para no verte tanto para no verte siempre **

**En todos los segundos en todas las visiones**

Ojala que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

No lo sé, ella me rechazo, eso es lo que me importa ahora, mi mejor amigo no fue capaz de ayudarme, tomo mi guitarra, quiero olvidar a la persona que más quiero, no quiero pensar en ella otra vez, no quiero, quiero olvidarla

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Ojala que la aurora no de gritos que caigan en mi espalda**

Ojala que tu nombre se le olvide a esa voz 

**Ojala las paredes no retengan tu ruido de camino cansado**

**Ojala que el deseo de valla tras de ti a tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ojala te hubiera dicho lo que siento, ojala hubiera pasado mas tiempo contigo, quien sabe, Mimi me advierto de eso, también mi hermano, pero yo no hice caso, ahora estoy desolado.........mi amor esta ahora esta babeando por mi mejor amigo.........esto no puede ser.......ojala pudiera olvidarte.........

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Ojala se te acabe la mirada constante **

**La palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta**

**Ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto **

**Una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve**

Ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Demonios, estoy tocando una canción que compuse para Sora, no puedo evitar pensar en ella, es casi imposible, necesito deshacerme de mi guitarra, quiero pensar otra cosa, ojala que desaparezca de repente Sora, que ya no existas mas, para dejar de pensar en ti, para no morir, para no recordar el amor que siento hacia ti

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Para no verte tanto para no verte siempre 

En todos los segundos en todas las visiones

**Ojala que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ojala que te pase algo, que sé yo, cualquier cosa que sea mejor que estés a mi lado.....no quiero pensar en ti.......quiero que algo pase mañana, que alguien me diga que desapareciste, que no estas mas aquí, pero que no hallas muerto, que desaparezcas sin morirte...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Ojala  que pase algo que te borre de pronto **

**Una luz cegadora un disparo de nieve**

Ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte 

Para no verte siempre en todos los segundos en todas las visones

**Ojala que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ojala ya deje de tocar esta maldita canción que me hace recordarte........_ojala que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Notas de la autora:

Esta canción es de Silvio Rodríguez "Ojala" es una canción muy linda, quien no se dio cuenta la narro Yamato......creo que es lógico, ya lo demás ya lo podrán deducir...........no sé, como que me da cosa hacer un Sorato-Sorato, creo que estoy destinada a escribir Sorato-Taiora o Sorato-Mimato, no lo se.....así soy yo....me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer un Sorato puro U-U


End file.
